The Recovery
by riley2009
Summary: Sequel to "the accident". How Callie and Arizona move forward now that they decided to try again. Own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Arizona's Pov

It's been a week since Callie followed me into Joes bathroom and we have been taking it slow.

She wanted me to go home with her that night but I held firm and refused. I didn't want us to fall back to the same patterns of the past. It seemed like we would always use sex to defuse I situation instead of talking about things. If we are going to work this time it needs to be different...we need to talk and we actually need to hear the other person this time instead of assuming things.

It's Saturday night and we are going on our first official date since deciding to try again. My parents are still here so they are more than happy to watch Sofia for us. We haven't said anything to Sofia yet about us trying again.. We thought it would be best to see how things go first before we tell her. She's been through enough and above anything else we both want to protect her.

I head into the living to grab my bag and tell Sof goodnight and let my parents know I won't be late.

"Wow mama you look really pretty." Sof says as I walk in.

"Thank you Sof." I say as I lean down and kiss her. "It's just dinner so I shouldn't be to late. You be good for grandma and grandpa ok."

"She'll be fine, just enjoy yourself and don't worry about rushing home." My mom says to me.

"Thanks mom...so do I look ok?" I ask.

"You look beautiful, she's going to love it." My mom says.

"God...why I'm I so nervous I mean it's not like I don't know her." I say.

"Because in a way you don't really know her, you both have changed so much in the last few years it's like dating someone new." Mom says.

"Thanks mom that just made me feel so much better." I say sarcastically. "Maybe this is a bad idea...we should just forget the whole thing."

"Arizona ...stop...don't do this ok" mom says.

"Do what." I ask

"Run away again...you are scared and that's ok but don't let fear win this time."

"I'm not running but what if we work better as friends and not girlfriends." I say. "I don't know if I can take her rejecting me again."

"She is not going to reject you." Mom tells me.

"You don't know that...what if we go out tonight and she realizes it was just closure she needed and not me." I say.

"Please stop doing this...she wants to be with you ...maybe she is just as scared as you are. Did you ever think of that? She is risking just as much as you to try again ...why...because she still loves you...she is still in love with you." Mom says as she wipes away the lone tear that has slipped out of my eyes.

"God...you don't know how much I hope you're right... Ok I'm going to go before I lose my nerve again." I say as I kiss her cheek. " Thanks mom."

I make a quick stop and head to Callie's. I take a few deep breaths and head to the door.

As I'm about to knock the door opens and the site takes my breath away. She is beautiful and she is smiling at me in a way that I haven't seen in what feels like forever.

"Hi" Callie says.

"Hi, you look beautiful...oh um...these are for you." I say as I hand her a bouquet of red, pink and purple roses.

"Thank you ...they're beautiful and so are you." She says as she leans in and kisses my cheek."Let me put them in a vase then we can head out."

"Sounds good" I squeak out then clear my throat to try to hide it. I need to get my nerves under control. It's just Callie...It's Callie...the love of my life...don't blow this Robbins.


	2. Chapter 2

We get to the car and I open the door for her and she climbs in. As I head to the drivers side I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I start the car and we head to the restaurant. My hand is resting on the gearshift when I feel Callie's hand rest on top of it. I glance over at her quickly and she has a huge smile on her face. Just seeing how happy she is makes my nerves start to calm.

"So ...um...thank you for asking me out." Callie says.

"Thank you for saying yes." I say smiling at her.

"You seem nervous...are you sure this is what you want?" Callie asks me.

"Well you just dive right in don't you." I say with a chuckle so she knows I'm joking.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I want to be sure this is what you want too and it's not because I pushed you." She explains.

I pull over so I can look her in the eyes. " Callie...you didn't push me. I want this as much as you do, ok...but Am I nervous ...yes...I'm scared that you will realize it was just closure you needed and not me."

"Arizona...I had closure, this is not about that. I'm scared too...I'm scared I'm not enough for you. "

"You're enough...you have always been enough." I say.

"Not always." She whispers but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes always...please don't ever doubt that." I say as I lift her chin and turn her to look me in the eyes.

"Wow, look at us actually having an adult conversation." Callie says smiling at me.

I don't say anything but just lean in and kiss her. As I pull back she has a huge smile on her face and I know somehow this time will be different...better than ever before. I put the car in drive and head to the restaurant calmer than I have ever been. The ride is quite but not uncomfortably so. We are both lost in our thoughts but we keep holding hands and she softly rubs her thumb over my hand knowing how much that calms me.

I pull into the parking spot and tell her to stay put. I run around the car and open the door for her and help her out.

"Aren't you being all chivalrous." She says smiling as she takes my hand.

"Nothing you don't deserve." I say with a huge smile on my face.

She gives me a quick kiss and we head into the restaurant.

I arranged for us to have a private table away from the other patrons that has this amazing view of the city. I had to call in a favor from a friend which I usually don't like to do but I wanted tonight to be special and I knew Callie would love this place.

"Reservations for Robbins" I say to the maitre'd.

"Of course right this way Dr. Robbins." He says as he leads us into a back area that only has one table up against a huge glass window. The view really is breathtaking.

"Wow, Arizona...this is amazing." Callie says smiling at me.

"Like I said nothing you don't deserve." I say as I hold out her chair for her and she sits down.

I thank the maitre'd and he leaves us alone letting us know our waiter will be right with us.

"I wanted to come here since it opened but reservations were always months in advance. How did you get us in here on such short notice and a private table no less." Callie asks.

"I have my ways." I say smirking.

"No really how did you do it." She pushes.

"Remember my friend Lisa ...well she's part owner so I called her and asked for a favor." I tell her.

"Lisa, the one that didn't like me?" She asks.

"What...she likes you." I say

"Um...no she doesn't." Callie says. "She didn't think I was gay enough for you."

"Callie...really ...we are going to go there." I say.

"What...I am just saying she never liked me which is fine but I'm just surprised she would do all this knowing it was me you were bringing here." Callie says.

"Well she did so let's just drop it ok." I say with a little tone. This was always one of the things that we would argue about. She always thought my friends didn't like her because she was bi.

Just as Callie is about to say something Lisa walks over to greet us.

"Hey Arizona, how are you?" Lisa says." I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

"Hi, Lisa. God yes this is prefect."I say. "You remember Callie."

"Of course." She says as she turns to Callie. "It's good to see you, how have you been?"

"Good thanks, nice to see you too." Callie says smiling her fake smile. "Congratulations this place is amazing, I've been trying to get in here since you opened."

"Thanks...yeah we are booked solid for months in advance." Lisa says. "It's been amazing the response we've gotten. Tracy is so happy so that makes me happy. All her dreams are coming true."

"That's great Lisa I'm so happy for you guys." I say. "Is Tracy here tonight, I would love to say hi."

"Yeah she in the kitchen wiping up a special dinner for you guys." Lisa says. "She said to let you know she will be out later to say hi."

"She didn't have to do that...but I'm glad she is." I say laughing. "She is such an amazing chef."

"It's no problem, she was so excited when I told her you guys would be here tonight. Don't tell her I told you this but she's been working all day on this dinner for you." Lisa says and I can see Callie starting to smile for real. "Well I better get back out to the main dining room. I will see you guys later, enjoy."

"Thanks again Lisa." I say as she starts to walk away.

"No problem." She says.

"So you still think she doesn't like you." I ask still a little perturbed for Callie's earlier remarks.

"Arizona...

"No Callie ...every time you think one of my friends don't like you it's because you're bi but it has nothing to do with that. You realize Tracy is bi. If Lisa had a problem with that she wouldn't be married to her." I say.

"I'm sorry ok I misread her." Callie says. "I also jumped to some conclusion which I shouldn't have."

"Thank you for apologizing." I say. "Now can we enjoy the rest of our evening."

"I'd like that." Callie says as she takes my hand. "Thank you for doing all this for me, I know you don't like to ask your friends for business favors."

"You're welcome."

After our little thing, the rest of the evening went really well. Tracy came out and served us this amazing dinner and after that we went into the main dining room where there was a dance floor and we danced a few dances. All in all the evening was a success. I know we still have work to do but tonight showed that we can still call each other out on things and talk through them without it resulting in world war three.

I pull up to her place and get out to walk her to the door.

"Thank you again for an amazing evening" she says as we walk to the door."I had a really good time."

"Thank you for coming." I say. "So I will see you Monday."

"Um...what about tomorrow?" She asks.

"Oh...I didn't want to assume you were available." I say.

"How about you bring Sofia over for brunch?" She asks.

"Yeah...that sounds good." I say. "But we still aren't going to say anything yet right."

"No, I think we should wait a little while." Callie says. "Unless you think we should."

"No I think you're right we should wait." I say.

"Ok good, so I will see you guys in the morning say around 10...oh and you can bring you parents if you want too." Callie says.

"I'm sure they would love that." I say. "Well goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Arizona." She says as she leans down and kisses my cheek.

I walk back to the car with the biggest goofy smile on my face. Once I'm back in the car my phone buzzes and I see it's a text from Callie. "Sweet dreams."

So I type a quick text back."nothing but because they will all be about you."

I second later it buzzes again. "Smooth Robbins, smooth."

I let out a little chuckle. Yeah I still got It I think as I drive back to my place.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home I shot Callie a quick text just letting her know I made it home safely and wished her goodnight again. I walked into the house and my mom was sitting in the chair knitting.

"Hi mom." I say smiling."how was Sofia tonight?"

"She was good, only took 2 books to get her to go to sleep." She says. "I guess I don't have to ask how your night went based on that smile."

"It was good." I tell her.

"Only good, I would think with a smile like that it was great."

"No it went really well. We went to Lisa and Tracy's new restaurant, the food was amazing. You and dad need to go there the next time you're in town. "

"Was it just the food that was amazing." She says smirking at me.

"No mom ok it was the whole night...you happy." I say as I plop down on the couch. "I just don't want to get ahead of myself...it was one date ...you know."

"Arizona stop thinking...just enjoy the fact that you had a amazing date. Hopefully the first of many more."

" I can't help it. How do you just date someone you're already madly in love with." I ask. " I'm so scared I'm going to blow it."

"Oh baby, you need to stop doing this to yourself." Mom says as she comes over and sits next to me. "You need to forgive yourself otherwise you will always be living in the past and miss out on the present and your future."

"I screwed up so bad last time...I never want to cause her that kind of pain ever again." I say.

"Do you think your capable of making that same mistake again?" Mom asks.

"You mean cheat on her...god no...but I never thought I was capable of it the first time." I say.

"Are you the same person now that you where then?"

"No absolutely not...I was so lost back then...I just tried to push through and be the old Arizona only thing was she died on that mountain."

"Oh baby don't say that. You didn't die out there you survived. You are the strongest person I know. "

"I wasn't that strong when I let myself cheat on the person that is the love of my life."

"Why do you think you did then?"

"I've asked myself that every day since that horrible night." I say. "

"And what did you come up with?" Mom asks me.

"Honestly there is nothing that can justify it." I say. "I was feeling so defeated when we lost the baby. I was just so sick and tired of being brave, controlling all my emotions so I didn't upset Callie. I just wanted our life back when everything wasn't so hard, you know. How messed up is that? I blew our life to hell."

"Arizona ...you are still a good person...you made a huge mistake...but you need to forgive yourself for being human."

"God...If I could go back to that night and just walk out that door instead of turning around I would do it in a heartbeat." I say.

"See that right there shows you would never do it again no matter what." Mom says."but you need to talk ...especially to Callie when you are struggling. You both need to stop this need to protect the other so much that you end up resenting each other or assume things about each other. "

"I know I'm working on it. Something came up tonight and we talked through it. It felt good to do that." I tell her.

"See talking is not a bad thing." Mom says with a little smirk.

"I know." I say. " oh and before I forget Callie invited us all to brunch tomorrow at her place."

"Are you sure you want your parents tagging along on your second date?" Mom says.

"It's not a date and yes we want you there." I say.

"Can we bring anything?" Mom asks.

"No, I think Callie has it covered." I tell her. "She wants us there for 10 ...is that ok."

"Sounds perfect. Well I'm going to turn in ...goodnight." Mom says as she stands up.

"Mom."

"Yes dear."

"Thank you...for everything." I say

"You're welcome. Get some rest we can talk more later if you want."

"I would like that...goodnight." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning came and we headed over to Callie's for brunch. After talking to my mom last night I know that I have to talk to Callie and the sooner the better but I'm not sure how to approach things. We will see how today plays out and go from there. I knock on the door and wait for Callie to answer.

"Hey you" Callie says as she answers the door and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. " hi baby girl , you have fun with grandma and grandpa last night?"

"Yep they read me stories and I beat grampa in a game of chutes and ladders" Sofia says proudly as she walks past Callie into the house.

Callie looks around me out the door and asks " where are your parents I thought they were coming to?"

"Oh they are ...they took their own car mom wanted to stop at the bakery first." I tell her.

"She didn't need to bring anything I have more than enough here." Callie says.

"I told her that but she insisted." I tell her as we walk into the living room and sit down.

Sofia keeps us entertained as we wait for my parents to show up. I am amazed at how comfortable this all feels ...sitting here playing with our daughter just making small talk. I was worried it would be awkward ...I guess my mom was right just live in the moment.

My parents finally show up and we have a lovely brunch. I realized how much I have missed this ...family time...just doing nothing but enjoying our time together. We spent the day together the five of us and I couldn't be happier but my parents finally say their goodnights head back to my place. Callie takes Sofia to put her to bed...I don't want to mess up her routine by having both of us put her to bed so I stay in the living room. While I'm waiting I flip through Callie's movie collection to find something for us to watch. I find our wedding DVD and decide to put it in.

As I'm watching I focus on Callie's face. She looked happy but was she really? I think back to the night I had to hunt her down at Derek and Meredith's house after I cheated on her and I start to remember what she said.

"Hey what are you doing?" Callie asks me as she sits down beside me.

"Were you happy ...you look happy...but were you really?" I ask as I continue to stare at the screen in front of me.

"What... It was our wedding day of course I was happy." Callie says. "Why are you even asking that?"

"Um...that night I found you at Mer's ...after I cheated...I said I had to convince you to marry me...and um ...you...um ...said because you knew it was a huge mistake." I say still not looking at her. I just can't I need to get this out and if I look at her I will just start crying.

"Why are you bringing all this up now." Callie says. "We had a great day...why would want to ruin it by bringing up the past. I told you I forgive you."

"Callie...we need to talk about things ...not talking about stuff is what screwed us up the first time I don't want that to happen again. So I need to know were you happy?" I say.

"Yes ...besides Sofia it was the happiest day of my life." Callie says.

"Why did you say it was a mistake." I ask

"I was hurt ...I wanted to hurt you and I knew that was the one thing I could say that would hurt you. Happy now?" Callie says.

"No...I don't want to do this...

"What?"

"We both said so many things to hurt each other ...I don't want to do that anymore." I say as I finally turn to look at her.

"We won't ...we aren't the same people we were then." Callie says as she takes my hand. " I know I'm not."

"I want us to talk...like really talk...and listen to each other...even if we think it will hurt the other person. I don't want things to fester and build to the point it explodes." I tell her.

"I want that too...um...starting tomorrow ...right now I just want to kiss you." Callie says as she leans in and kisses me. " I've waited all day to do that...stay the night."

"Callie...I can't ...not yet." I whisper as she is now kissing my neck.

"Why...you can leave early before Sof gets up." Callie says

"I can't ...what if she wakes in the middle of the night...it will just confuse her...we can't do that to her." I say.

"Ok...you're right." Callie says as she continues to kiss my neck knowing what she is doing to me.

"Ok you are going to have to stop doing that." I say a little out of breath.

"Doing what?" She asks innocently as she continues doing what she was doing.

"Callie ...please."

"Fine."

"Don't be mad." I say

"I'm not...I just ...we wasted so much time being apart...I just don't want to waste anymore...you know." Callie says as she sits back in her spot on the couch.

"I don't either but I want to do this right...I want our forever." I say. "You are my forever."

Callie is just looking at me with the biggest smile on her face. " you're my forever too."

We watch the rest of the wedding remembering different things that happened throughout the reception and laugh at them. It feels really good remembering the good times for a change.

"It's getting late...I better get going." I say as I start to stand up.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Callie asks. "I'm going to worry about you driving home so late."

"I'll be fine. I will call you as soon as I get home...ok."

"Just be careful please." Callie tells me as she walks me to the door.

"I will...goodnight." I say as I kiss her.

"Goodnight...

Once I got home I sent her a text letting her know I was fine and asking her to meet me for lunch tomorrow after my doctors appointment which she agrees to.


	5. Chapter 5

As I'm walking through the house I noticed the living room light on so I went in and found my dad sitting in the chair reading.

"Hey dad" I say as I sit down on the couch.

"I'm surprised to see you back tonight" dad says."I would have thought you would stay at Callie's."

"No we don't want to confuse Sofia" I tell him. "We are taking things slow and spending the night does not qualify as slow."

"That's makes sense, so how are things going between you two?" Dad asks.

"Ok I guess, we still have things we need to work on"

"Like what?" He asks.

"Well...our communication was not the best since the accident for one and I guess just really trusting each other again." I tell him.

"Communication is a big one it can lead to a lot of misunderstandings and assumptions about the other person which will lead to ...well you know what it would lead too." Dad says looking at me with nothing but concern.

"Yeah...I really messed up and I'm sorry I disappointed you and mom..."

"Arizona...you did not disappoint us...you are human...you made a mistake but that does not mean you are not who we raised you to be."

"...some good man in a storm...I was supposed to protect the things I love not destroy them." I say. "I know I was the one who cheated I was there but when I look back it's like it was another person I don't even recognize."

"One mistake does not define you...it's how you own that mistake and what you do to be sure it never happens again." Dad tells me. "You need to forgive yourself."

"I'm trying ...I'm starting to talk more about my feelings instead of holding them in until it blows up. I promised Callie I would so I am."

"I'm sorry baby girl..."

"What are you sorry about dad?"

"I think its my fault... I think I taught you and your brother that to be strong it meant never showing emotions to hold it all in...to work through it on your own but that's not always the case. Sometimes our strongest moments are when we admit we need someone and we need help to carry on. When your bother died I know for me it was your mother that got me through it. Without her love and strength I would have never made it."

"Dad...you and mom are great parents...I hope I'm half as good with Sofia as you have been with me. My problems with Callie are my fault. I shut her out when I shouldn't have and I blamed her for losing my leg. I was so angry all the time and she took the blunt of it. I'm just grateful she is giving me a chance to do things right this time."

"She loves you...just be sure she knows how much you love her and not just by saying it but show her everyday. Choose her everyday. That's what your mother and I do each day we choose each other and we've lasted over 40 years."

"I want that for Callie and I...you and mom are my inspirational couple." I say. "After all these years you still look at each other like the sun and the moon rise with the other."

"We're not perfect baby girl...we've had our issues."

"Like when..."

"Like when you brother died...we almost didn't survive..."

"What are you talking about ...you guys were so strong...you helped me so much then."

"We were strong for you...we knew you needed us but once we were alone ...I pushed her away...I thought she blamed me for your brother death...that I pushed him into the service. I assumed things without actually talking to her"

"What happened?"

"She called me out on my crap." Dads says chuckling a little. "We talked it threw and promised each other we would talk to each other no matter how hard or hurtful it may be."

"Callie and I made the same promise to each other."

"See you guys are going to be fine...you've already learned something that took your mom and I 20 plus years to figure out." Dad says as he stands up. "This old man is going to head to bed...I love you...sleep well." He kisses the top of my head as he walks by.

"Goodnight dad...love you too."

Monday morning came and I head to the hospital for hopefully my last doctors appointment. I just want to get back to work and have a normal routine. I'm hoping that nothing changes between Callie and I once I'm back to work but you never know.

Bailey runs me through a onslaught of test and finally gives me the all clear. I decide that I better get into the skills lab if I want to be back to surgery next week so I send Callie a text to let her know that's where she can find me once she is out of surgery.

I'm so focused on the jello mold I'm working on that I don't hear Callie come in. She comes up behind me and starts to massage my neck. I find myself stiffen with the touch of her hands and I know she felt it too.

"Hey, how did your appointment go." Callie asks pretending she didn't feel what just happened between us.

"Good, Bailey gave me the all clear that's why I'm in here practicing I can't go into surgery next week after not being in the OR for weeks without practice." I tell her.

"I'm sure you will do fine. It's like riding a bike. You never forget." Callie says as she start to kiss my neck.

"Callie stop" I say as she continues her assault on my neck. " I said stop!"

"What...whats wrong?"

"I need to practice...this is important to me." I say.

"Arizona what's going on?" Callie asks as she sits down.

"Nothing I just need to practice...I have to be perfect or I could kill these babies before they even have a chance." I tell her hoping she will buy it.

"Ok I get that but there is more going on than that...talk to me." Callie says.

"It's nothing ok...I just need more practice." I say.

"Arizona...don't do this ok, you promised me you would talk to me ...don't shut me out." Callie says. "I felt you tense up when I was massaging your neck...talk to me."

I let out a breath "I had a flashback ok." I tell her.

"A flashback to what?" She asks me.

"To the last night we were together...I was practicing and you came in and started massaging my neck and we ended up making love for hours and I thought we were going to be ok but then...

"Then I ended things the next day." She finishes my sentence.

"Yeah,...I'm sorry it's stupid...I know it's different now." I tell her.

"No it's not stupid it's how you feel...I get it...I hurt you but you're right things are different now." Callie says. "Like right now we are talking about things, we didn't exactly do that before."

"...Callie I'm scared...I barely survived last time...I don't think I can survive losing you again."

"Arizona,... I can't guarantee anything in life but I know I don't ever want to lose you again either. You may think it was easy for me walk away but it wasn't I was dying inside but we just couldn't continue on the path we were on...something had to change."

"I get that but the things you said that day...that I was suffocating you...that our marriage was killing you and you felt stuck with me."

"That's not what I meant...all this time you thought..."

"I thought you stopped loving me." I say as tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh god...Arizona I never stopped loving you...I thought you stopped loving me that's why you wanted to do the fellowship to get away from me. It felt like Africa all over again for me. I thought by you choosing your career instead of a baby...

"That I would leave you for my career...I made that mistake once I would never do that again." I tell her. "I just wanted something for myself...you had your project with Derik and I just wanted something to."

"God we really messed all this up didn't we." Callie says.

"I guess we both assumed things about the other without knowing the real truth." I say.

"We use to be so in sink with each other how did we fall so far apart."

"We've been through a lot...I don't know if any couple could have survived everything we went through." Callie says as she takes my hand in hers. "But here we are still in love with each other and wanting a future."

"Yeah...

We sit in silence just holding each other's hands thinking about everything we just talked about. We wasted so much time because of miscommunication I won't let that happen again.

"Well...that wasn't exactly the conversation I expected to have when I came in here." Callie says. " but I'm glad we did...we still have a lot to work on don't we."

"Yeah, I guess we do...but I want this ...I want us..."

"I do to more than anything and I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again and know I will never leave you." Callie says as she squeezes my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

After we had lunch I went back to the skills lab to practice more but I couldn't get my mind off what happened earlier. I never expected to tense up at Callie's touch. Her touch has always gave me such comfort, I can't help wonder what other things will come up unexpectedly as we move forward and what if we can't get past them. We need to talk with no interruption and figure this out once and for all before we tell Sofia anything. I called my parents and asked them if they can keep Sof for the night and tomorrow also, they agreed. I want to do this sooner rather than later plus my parents will be leaving soon now that I'm feeling better. I sent a text to Callie to call me once she is free and head out to pick Sofia up from school.

I just finished helping Sof get buckled in and climb into the drivers seat when my phone rings.

"You're on speaker and Sof is here" I say so Callie knows not to say anything suggestive.

"Hi baby girl did you have a good day at school." Callie asks.

"Yeah it was fun Megan brought her kitten in for show and tell...can I get a kitten?" Sof asks.

"I don't think so Sof" Callie says.

"Can I get one for your house mama?" Sof asks me.

"How about Mommy and I talk about it?" I say not wanting to tell her no. It might be good for her to have a animal and start being responsible for it.

"Ok " Sof says.

"Well that went easier than I thought" I say laughing a little.

"So what's up?" Callie asks.

"So I thought my parents could watch Sofia for us tonight since you are off tomorrow and maybe would could talk about things" I say a little nervous now.

"Sof you want to stay at mama's house with grandma and grandpa tonight?" Callie asks her.

"Yes please. Are you and mama going to talk about my kitten?"

"We will see Sof." I say

"Pleassssssse ...I promise I will take care of it." Sof says.

"Mommy and I will talk about it later ok." I tell her. "So I will come by around 7:00 ...does that work for you."

"Perfect I should be done by 6:00 ...that will give me time to whip us up something to eat." Callie says.

"You don't have to do that, I will just grab something for us on my way over." I tell her.

"Pizza" Callie asks

"Maybe, ...we will see" I say.

"Well just for the record I vote for pizza if that is an option tonight." Callie says.

"Can I have pizza too?" Sof asks being clueless to mine and Callie's go to sex food.

"Sure baby, I will tell them to make you one for dinner." I say.

" Yaaaaah, I love pizza." Sof says.

Callie and I start laughing. " I think she may like pizza as much as we do..." Callie says.

"Yeah but for different reasons." I say suggestively.

"True very true and it better stay that way for a very long time" Callie says.

" I think we have plenty of time before that is something we have to think about" I say.

"Time has a way of flying by and before you know it she is graduating and moving away for college and getting married and.."

"Callie stop ...she five." I say but I know how she is feeling just the thought of our baby growing up depresses me. I want her to stay a baby forever.

"Ok well I have to go I have surgery in 15 minutes." Callie says. "Love you"

"Love you too mommy go be a rockstar" Sofia says.

"Bye see you at 7" I say and disconnect the phone.

I get Sof home and we play some games before I know it it's time to head to Callie's place. Mom made Sofia pizza for dinner and as I'm leaving I hear her telling my parents how Callie and I are going to talk about getting her a kitten and how she hopes we say yes. Little does she know tonight could be the night she doesn't just get a kitten but she gets her family back.

I'm standing in front of her door and my hands are shaking. I am suddenly nervous about my choice for dinner. I got Callie's favorite type of pizza from her favorite place. I'm not the biggest fan of her pizza place but I want to make her happy but now I'm worried. We really need to talk. I don't want us falling back to old habits...pizza...sex...pizza ...as much as I am hoping that's what happens but only if we work through everything first.

I finally get the nerve up to knock on the door and Callie answers it.

"Hey, I brought pizza" I say as she leans in and gives me a kiss.

"I see...does that mean" Callie asks.

"It means I felt like pizza and we will see how the night goes."

"You got it from my favorite place ...oh and you got my favorite kind." She says as she opens the box to look as we head to the living room. She puts the pizza on the coffee table and goes to get couple of plates. " wine or beer" she asks from the kitchen.

"Beer would be good." I call out as I take my jacket off and get comfortable on the couch.

She returns with the plates and beer and hands me mine. "So, I didn't get the chance to ask you with Sof being in the car and not that I'm complaining but what brought this on tonight." Callie asks as she points to the pizza.

"Just...um...well...my parents will be leaving soon since I'm all clear and um..."

"Arizona "

"Today scared me ok...it made me think we have so much we need to work out and I don't want to hide things from Sofia but I don't want to be 2 months into this and find out there is some things we just can't work through and disappoint her again." I say.

"I don't want that either...I know we need to talk about some hard things but I'm in this...I'm not going anywhere." Callie says as she puts her hand on my leg. "See things are already better you didn't tense up with my touch this time."

"Callie"

"What...I'm just saying we will work through it...whatever it is...we will figure it out together ok." Callie says. "Now eat you pizza."

"Ok...so this kitten things...what do you think?" I ask figuring that would be a safe conversation while we eat.

"You really think she is ready for that kind of responsibility" Callie asks.

"I think it would be good for her...she can keep it at my place if you don't want it here." I say.

"But our schedules are so unpredictable."

"That's what's great about a cat they are pretty independent and don't need to walked every few hours like a dog." I say. "Plus there are so many in the shelters and it would good to rescue one."

"Sounds like you put a lot of thought into it." Callie says.

"Well to be honest I had been looking into getting one for company at night before the accident." I tell her.

"So this isn't about Sof wanting one but you wanting one?" Callie says smiling at me.

"Well it just seems to work out well for both of us." I say smirking at her.

"Ok how about we take her to the local shelter this weekend to pick one out." Callie says.

"Yahhhhhhhh," I say as I plant a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Callie."

"Your welcome." She says. "So what else do you want to discuss tonight?"

"Well...


End file.
